User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 4: Chapter 5: Jacob and Friends
I walked out of the boxing gym into the cool, spring air. My boxing outfit was dirty, so I was wearing my school uniform. I hopped on my BMX bike and pedaled back to the Academy and perhaps play Left 4 Dead in the Boy's Dorm. While I was padlocking my bike to the bike rack, I saw a few emo skater kids about 15-18 years old skating towards me. I looked at them with intrigue because I've never seen them before around Bullworth. "New clique, I suppose?" I thought to myself. They circled around me, and I was on my toes, ready to pounce if they tried to hurt me. The stopped circling and the leader powerslided in front of me. He was about 16 years old, had long black hair with some of his hair covering his left eye, wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood over his head, had noticable cuts on his wrists, had tight stonewashed jeans with holes in them, and gray skate shoes. I was a few inches shorter than him, and was up to his neck. He asked me casually, but with a cold look in his eyes, "Hey, do you go here?" I replied sarcastically, "No, I'm just wearing the school uniform because I think it brings out the color in my eyes." He frowned even more but pressed on, "Do you know a kid named Malcolm Evans?" I said, "Maybe, why do ya wanna know?" He smirked and said, "We go way back. I'm Jacob Lawson and I know him from Oklahoma. We got some unfinished business we gotta take care of. Do you know where he is?" I said cautiously, "Yeah." He smiled maliciously and said through gritted teeth, "Lead me to him." I said, "Sure." Because I wanted to see this kid get his ass beat by Malcolm. I led them to the boys dorm and ordered, "Wait here." And I walked inside and knocked on Malcolm's door. "Come in." Malcolm called out weakly." I poked my head in and saw Malcolm lying on his bed with his usually neat and tidy Aquaberry clothes all wrinkled and untidy. I said, "Malcolm, there's some emo skateboarder kid looking for you outside. He says he knows you from Oklahoma." Malcolm's eyes opened, "Did he say his name?" I replied, "Yea, it's Jacob Lawson. He says he has a bone to pick with you or something." Malcolm sat up and groaned, "Sit down, Greg. I gotta tell you something about this guy." I sat down in a desk chair and turned to face Malcolm, listening intently, "In 8th grade, this kid Jacob Lawson picked a fight with me at school and he beat me because I tossed the fight. I thought he would leave me alone but all he did was brag all around school that I was a pussy and a wimp and that I got my ass kicked. He kept getting me in trouble whenever I would get mad at him in front of a teacher whilst he got off free whenever he did anything. I challenged him to a rematch at the country club to which he accepted with insult. When we fought again I.... I wrecked him. I gave him two black eyes, bad cuts and bruises, and he couldn't go to school for a week because I split his lip too," I interupted, "Probably out of embarrassment," Malcolm then continued, "And I got in trouble again while he got off free. But he swore revenge. Now he's back." I thought about all this for a second and said, "He sounds like a real joke to me, Malcolm. You could tear him to shreds right now." Malcolm groaned in pain, "No, I can't. I'm too sore from the boxing tournament. Are you?" I grinned and said, "No, I feel fine. I only fought twice!" Malcolm asked me, "Will you rough him up or hell, kill him. I don't care. Just scare him off long enough so I could get my strength back up." I got up from the chair, smiled and exclaimed, "You're kidding. He won't know what hit him. I'll get him." I walked out of the room and went outside to confront Jacob and his little faggot friends. Jacob asked, "Well, where is he?" I pointed at Jacob and growled, "He doesn't feel like fighting you right now. And you guys are pathetic. And let me get this straight: You fags came ALL the way out from Oklahoma JUST to fight with Malcolm over something that happened in 8th grade? You need to let it go, dude. Since he doesn't wanna fight right now, that's why I'm here." Jacob laughed and said, "Those are big words for a little pussy. You and what army?" I said, "Right here!" I whistled loudly and Brian came out from the alley, tossing a cigarette behind him. C-Money came out of the doorway with a glass of vodka in his hand. And Two-Bit climbed over a fence with a wrench in his hand. We all lined up in fighting positions. Jacob looked towards the doorway and called out, "Hey, Malcolm! Still a fucking pussy, I see." Malcolm was standing in the doorway watching us. He shouted back, "You came all this way to say this?" Jacob answered, "No, we came all this way to teach you a lesson. You can't just go and hide in New Hampshire and leave us behind!" Malcolm said, "I'm not in the mood to fight you. I already beat you in 8th grade at the country club!" Jacob bawled out laughing alongside his friends. I was surprised that emos could laugh. One of the kids said, "You talk up a big game, Richie Rich! Why don't you come down here and fight us?" Brian stepped forward and said seriously, "He won't be fighting you today. He isn't in any mood to do that. You'll have to go through us." I got ready for the inevitable and braced myself for an attack. An emo kid stepped forward and threatened, "I could break through you like a glass window!" Brian shoved the kid and he fell hard on the ground. Just then, one of them took out a kitchen knife and stabbed Brian in the side!! "What the hell?!" Then, all hell broke loose. Two Bit is on top of the kid with the knife and starts hitting him across the face with a wrench. Brian was being carried inside by Malcolm and Derby. C-Money was taking on two of the smaller emo kids, and I was taking on Jacob. I punched Jacob in the face several times and he fell back. I took some dirt off the ground and threw it in Jacob's eyes when he turned to hit me. I kicked him in the knee and he fell forward and then I put him in a figure 4 leg lock. Jacob started screaming and begging me to stop. Ignoring his pleas, I kept going, I was gonna keep going until he broke something. Finally, I let go of him for Malcolm so he could cripple him later, and Jacob ran off with the rest of his dumb friends. Jacob left his skateboard behind and I picked it up and kept it as a souvenier. C-Money, Two Bit, and I ran back inside to carry Brian to the infirmary. After we left Brian at the infirmary, we all went back to the boys dorm. Malcolm and I sat on the couch while C-Money and Two Bit went back to their dorm rooms. I took out a cigarette and lit the end and started smoking. I offered some to Malcolm but he refused. I exhaled some smoke and said angrily, "That kid is insane! He's gonna hurt someone!" Malcolm replied with a serious look in his eyes, "We've got to stop him before he does. Thanks for taking Jacob on for me, man." I said kindly, "It's all good. I kinda liked beating the shit outta him." Malcolm said, "It's not the pathetic way that kid challenges you to fights and has threats worse than his fighting skill, but the way he twists it around to make it look like you got your ass beat when you really didn't." My eyes lit up and I offered, "You can't put up with that kid when you have to train to fight in Australia next month, Malcolm! Let me handle him." Malcolm smiled and said, "Thanks man, but when I get better you have to let me finish it." I replied, "Got it. I'll let you finish it when you're ready." We both got up to go visit Brian and explain to him about Jacob. I was gonna find out where Jacob was staying in Bullworth and was gonna have some fun with him..... Category:Blog posts